


Father figure

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durin Family Feels, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Incest, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 20 of the Mapmaker Series. A human woman joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to Erebor as a mapmaker and finds a lifelong love.</p>
<p>Thorin has an awkward conversation with Kili in store, and the Durin brothers get to know their new cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father figure

You were already bent over your parchments when Thorin came through the sitting room in the morning on his way to his council chamber. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and paused to look over your shoulder as your quill described an intricate pattern, asking, “carvings for the new doors?” 

“Mm-hm,” you murmured, carefully finishing a line before standing back to give him a better view of the work in progress. “I woke up with an idea, and I wanted to draw it while it was fresh in my mind.“ 

“Beautiful, as always,” Thorin smiled. 

You leaned in to kiss his lips, and asked, “what are your plans today?” 

“I am to the council, then the Hall of the Kings to see the tapestries that have already been restored, and the stonecutters wish to show me their progress on the statues for the Front Gate. Oh,” he remembered, “and Kili will be here this afternoon, I have asked him to come and see me.” 

You nodded approvingly. “It’s good for you to spend some time together before everyone is busy with the wedding.” 

It seemed strange to think that Kili would be wed in only a matter of weeks, especially when he had so long despaired of this marriage ever being possible. Soon, Tauriel would arrive in Erebor in anticipation of the ceremony and her new life among the dwarves, and the suite of rooms to be shared by the newlyweds was being made ready, thus you labored over the design for a pair of beautifully carved oaken doors. 

“Yes, well, it is because of the wedding that I must speak to him,” Thorin replied, dread creeping into his voice. 

“How so?” you asked, frowning, as he absentmindedly fidgeted with an ink bottle. 

“It falls to me to make certain he understands his duties as a husband,” he paused uncomfortably, “in the bedchamber.” 

A snicker escaped you before you clapped your hand over your mouth to stifle your laughter, and you looked at him guiltily. “I am sorry,” you said, your eyes twinkling with amusement, biting your lip to control a giggle. “Truly, I wish you good luck in your endeavor.” 

“I am glad you find the prospect so entertaining,” he observed dryly, “I should make you do it.” 

At this, you raised your eyebrows and answered emphatically, “no, thank you.” Thorin had to chuckle, and you thought for a moment. “Do you think he doesn’t know?” you wondered. 

“I have no doubt that he does,” he sighed stoically, “but there is a difference between knowing the facts and being able to please a wife, and it is my responsibility to prepare him.” 

“Well,” you said, mischief in your smile as you took up your quill again, “at least it will not be a boring day for you.” With a last roll of his eyes, he went on his way.

Kili turned up in your sitting room that afternoon, as promised, accompanied by Fili, since he had nothing pressing to occupy him. They lounged in armchairs as you sat sketching at the large table, keeping up a companionable chatter that made the time pass pleasantly as you waited for Thorin. 

“Why does Thorin want you, anyway?” Fili asked, eating one of the biscuits you’d brought out for them. 

Kili shrugged. “Don’t know. He just said he needed to speak with me before the wedding.” 

Fili stopped mid-chew with a look of gleeful epiphany. He swallowed, and said, a smirk curving his lips, “he’s going to give you the talk.” 

Kili’s mouth dropped open, his face as horrified as his brother’s was elated, and he looked to you for confirmation. “Is he?” he asked. 

“It’s no business of mine,” you answered quickly, but you couldn’t completely hide your smile as you looked back to your parchment. 

“Oh, he _is,_ “ Kili despaired. “Why does he have to do that? I mean, I know about-” he glanced at you and stopped himself, seeming to reconsider the propriety of certain words. “I know how babies are made.” 

“It’s tradition,” Fili said simply. “You’re getting married, someone has to give you the talk…and besides,“ he raised his eyebrows meaningfully, “there’s more to it than just babies.” You snorted with laughter, and Fili turned to you. “Begging your pardon,” he offered, and you waved away his apology. He sat back in his chair, putting his feet up on the tea table with a contented sigh, and said, “oh, I can’t wait to hear about this afterward.” 

“You’ll hear nothing,” Kili vowed, knocking his feet off of the table again.

Smiling at their antics, you stood up to stretch your back, pressing your hand to the swell of your belly as the baby within aimed a kick at your rib cage. You hadn’t realized that Kili was watching you until he spoke, sounding concerned. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine,” you assured him, “the little one is just active.” 

He frowned. “Is it true that you can actually feel it? Through your skin?” 

“Of course,” you laughed. “Kili, have you never seen a woman with child?” 

“Well, I’m sure there were some, back in Ered Luin,” he mused, “but no one I knew well enough to touch her.” 

You smiled, reminded once more of the relative scarcity of dwarven women and the rare and exciting event that childbearing was among your husband’s people. “Come here,” you said. 

He came eagerly, and you took his hand, placing it where you had felt the baby’s movement. “Wait,” you instructed him, and a few seconds later, the child stirred under his palm. 

His face lit up. “You can feel it,” he whispered, then, turning to his brother, “I can feel it! Fili, come and see.” 

Fili approached more calmly, looking amused at his brother, waiting patiently after you’d guided his hand. The baby made another jab, and his eyes widened, his smile warm as he quietly said, “it is wondrous.”

Thorin seemed puzzled, walking in the door, to find both of his nephews with their hands on his wife’s stomach. Fili stepped away, but Kili merely grinned at his uncle, saying, “amazing.” 

“They are becoming acquainted with their cousin,” you explained. 

“So I see,” replied Thorin with a smile, and just then, the baby kicked decisively at Kili’s hand. 

“Did you see that?” he asked delightedly. 

“It hears its Adad’s voice,” you smiled at Thorin, and he came, shooing Kili aside, to feel his child’s activity for himself as he greeted you with a kiss. “Strong like its father,” you said. 

“And hopefully wise like its mother,” he replied affectionately. He removed his hand from you and turned, with an expression that, to your familiar eye, meant that he was steeling himself. “Kili,” he said bracingly, his smile slightly forced. “Walk with me.”

You and Fili met each other’s eyes with grins of silent hilarity as Kili followed Thorin to the door, looking like a lamb to the slaughter. The golden-haired brother had just settled back into a chair and helped himself to another biscuit, in anticipation of having a good laugh at Kili’s mortification once they’d gone, when Thorin suddenly stopped. Glancing back, he called, “Fili! You, too.” 

Fili looked dumbfounded. “Me?” he spluttered, through a mouthful of crumbs, “why me?” 

“Your day will come, too, you may as well hear,” Thorin muttered, stalking out of the room with Kili, who suddenly seemed slightly more cheerful, in tow. Fili glanced helplessly at you as he walked slowly after them and closed the door behind him. 

Pulling your chair up to the table and choosing a quill once again, you laughed softly to yourself at the thought of the awkward little party now roaming the halls, and the collective discomfort the heirs of Durin were surely inflicting upon each other. Now, you reflected, you were the one who couldn’t wait to hear about it afterward.


End file.
